


Not that kind of 21 days.

by CherryVampire



Series: IL MONDO CHE VORREI | STARKER WEEK 2019. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Peter Parker, Fluff, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter is 18, Starker, Starker Week 2019, Tony is 40, Top Tony Stark, Underage Peter Parker, academic decathlon - Freeform, age gap, day 1 prompt: reunion, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Día 1 de la Starker Week 2019 – Prompt Day 1: Reunion.Sí… esta vez, no eran esa clase de veintiún días.(O en donde Peter viaja a Europa con el decatlón académico y no puede esperar para volver a ver a Tony.)





	Not that kind of 21 days.

_\- ¡Dude! _Prácticamente estás vibrando... -

-Lo siento. Simplemente... me alegra estar de vuelta. –

Ned miró a su mejor amigo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida y ¿él estaba feliz de volver a Nueva York? Realmente tenía problemas.

Lo que Ned no sabía era que veintiún días sin su novio habían sido una tortura... claro el tour vacacional que el decatlón había ganado como premio de las nacionales había sido fantástico, jamás en su vida hubiera podido costearse el conocer toda Europa por veintiún días con todo pagado a los dieciocho años, pero...

_Extrañaba a Tony._

Sabía que necesitaba estas vacaciones... después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que casi lo había perdido... pero aún así... sentía que era demasiado tiempo...

Por eso mismo no dudó ni un segundo en despedirse rápidamente de Ned una vez que el avión tocó tierra y traspasaron las puertas hacia la sala del aeropuerto John F. Kennedy.

Una sonrisa se le incrustó en el rostro cuando divisó a su novio... tipeando rápidamente en el Stark-Phone como siempre, con ropa deportiva y una tonta gorra negra a modo de camuflaje. Peter casi se echa una carcajada... era un terrible disfraz.

El millonario casi tira el teléfono al suelo debido a la sorpresa cuando aquella figura se tiró sobre de él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo aprisionador.

-Alguien está feliz de verme... -sonrió.

-Cállate... -la ofensa de Peter fue apenas audible ya que tenía la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

Tony simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le besó la cabeza con ternura, aquellos rulos castaños haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

-_Recuérdame nunca volver a ir a ningún estúpido viaje escolar... _-

Tony soltó una carcajada.

-Pero si se lo han ganado. ¿Cómo no ibas a ir? Aunque debo decirte que podrías ir más de veintiún días a Europa... con presupuesto ilimitado... cuando quisieras... -

-Veintiún días son demasiados días sin ti... -

Tony le levantó el rostro y miró aquellos preciosos ojos color avellana... _Dios mío, Peter era perfecto._

\- ¿Quién dijo que irías solo? –

El chico sonrió y Tony juró que podría pedirle el universo entero y él haría hasta lo imposible por dárselo.

-Entonces acepto... -

_A la mierda. _Pensó.

Y poco le importó que estuvieran a la mitad de uno de los aeropuertos más concurridos del planeta, tampoco le importó que el grupo del decatlón académico estuviera avanzando en su dirección y que a pesar de que estaba en ropa civil aún podías notar que era Tony Stark...

Todo eso y más le importó un carajo y tomó el rostro de Peter entre sus manos y lo acercó lentamente hacia él... juntando sus labios en un beso lento y lleno de amor.

Peter dejó salir un suspiro cuando se separaron, simplemente para sonreír y volver a conectar sus labios en un beso un poco más subido de tono, al mismo tiempo que todo el equipo se detenía abruptamente...

Porque Peter Parker estaba besándose apasionadamente con Tony Stark justo a la mitad de la sala del aeropuerto... _¡Con Tony Stark!_

Michelle carraspeó fuertemente. La pareja se separó.

-_Buenas tardes MJ... Ted... _-

-Buenas tardes Señor Stark... -sonrió Ned mientras que Michelle simplemente movía la mano ligeramente.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de ser asquerosos en público? Se suponía que todo esto era secreto, ahora espera a que todo Midtown lo sepa para mañana... -comentó casualmente Michelle mientras sacaba su cuaderno de bocetos para dibujar la cara que tenía Flash en ese momento (probablemente estaba celoso).

Peter gruñó... el peso de sus acciones cayendo sobre sus hombros en ese mismo instante.

-No es gran cosa. Además, simplemente es un semestre más y estarás fuera de allí... así que... _meh. _-exclamó Tony como si nada.

Ned soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Peter.

-Vámonos ya... -gimoteó Peter, jalándole el brazo.

-_MJ... Ted... _-

-Adios Señor Stark... ¡Nos vemos luego Peter! -medio gritó Ned mientras Tony dejaba que su novio lo arrastrara lejos unos cuantos pasos antes de que él tomara la maleta de Peter y le tomara de la mano, caminando juntos hasta el estacionamiento.

[†]

\- _¡Dios! De verdad te extrañé tanto... _-jadeó Tony mientras besaba su columna desnuda.

Peter dejó salir una risita para después girarse hasta quedar recostado apropiadamente sobre la cama. Tony cubrió sus cuerpos con las sábanas y dejó que su novio se acurrucara junto a él.

-También te extrañé Tony... mucho. –

Y aquella frase era una implicación no simplemente de los veintiún días que habían estado separados gracias al tour por Europa, sino también a los veintiún días en los que Peter se la había pasado mirando por la ventana del complejo con angustia y lágrimas en los ojos después de que el chasquido de Thanos hubiera desaparecido a la mitad de la población, pero por alguna extraña razón él había terminado en el río Hudson en lugar de desintegrarse.

Veintiún días de esperar, esperar y llorar, llorar y llorar... hasta que Carol Danvers apareció en el patio trasero del complejo a las cuatro de la mañana, cargando aquella nave que dio por perdida.

Estaba descalzo, en pijama y había una temperatura de cuatro grados esa noche, pero poco le importó que su cuerpo no supiera termo regularse, tampoco le importó el empujar a Pepper o a los demás mientras corría en la dirección de aquella nave cuando vio que una criatura azul sostenía al amor de su vida.

_Perdí al chico..._

Oh joder. Tony pensaba que había muerto... él pensó que Tony había muerto. Pero gracias a Dios, a Odín, a Alá... a cualquier deidad o fuerza superior del universo... _los dos estaban vivos_...

Tony casi sufre un ataque cardiaco cuando su pequeño novio empujó a Steve y lo envolvió en un abrazo aprisionador mientras sollozaba como histérico. Ambos sollozaron como histéricos.

Pero esta vez... no eran esa clase de veintiún días...

Esta vez habían sido veintiún días de diversión y buenas memorias con sus compañeros de último año, los del equipo del decatlón académico en donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida escolar...

Veintiún días de saber que los brazos de aquel hombre que creyó perder hacía diez meses lo estarían esperando... dispuestos a sostenerlo, mimarlo y amarlo como siempre...

Porque esta vez... su reunión no había sido llena de lágrimas, sentimientos encontrados y sollozos de alivio.... Esta vez su reunión había sido como siempre debió de ser...

Sí... esta vez, _no eran esa clase de veintiún días. _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡YEEEEEI! Este es el primer día de los prompts dados para la Starker Week de este año y yo sé que tiene como un mes que pasó la Starker Week pero apenas puedo comenzar a publicarla. Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz porque realmente quería participar en este challenge ya que esta es mi pareja favorita del MCU y tenía mucho tiempo sin nada de inspiración y realmente de la nada comencé a escribir esto...
> 
> funfact: escribí casi todos los prompts en hojas de papel en inglés durante mi curso de verano de álgebra lineal para que mis amigas no entendieran qué era lo que estaba escribiendo.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí!


End file.
